They Didn't Cry
by Dreamin'OfABlondeFang
Summary: ..::short songfic::.. ...that was the night Fang was murdered... ...the crimson smile of hers reappearing... ...You deserved everything I did you, Fang... "If you'd never cheated this might not have happened."... ...and left the secret at the grave...


_**They Didn't Cry**_

**A Maximum Ride oneshot.**

**Written by Dreamin'OfABlondeFang, 21/8/12**

**Pairing(s):**

**Max/Fang**

**Fang/Unknown**

**Lyrics used are not mine.**

* * *

_**Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade**_

_**Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day**_

_**One was for his wife,**_

_**The other for the woman who loved him at night**_

_**Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time...**_

* * *

Two black cars pulled up alongside the concrete walkway, windows tinted darkly and engines purring softly. One door opened, and out walked the inhabitant with tall black heels clicking against the ground, and a cliché black veil concealing her face from the rest of the world.

The other door opened, and black laced up Converse hit the ground as the heels did, stirring up dust as she slammed the door back closed, a black fedora with a prestigious red rose placed haphazardly on her blonde hair, straightened to perfection, and again a black veil pinned to the brim, though concealing lesser of her face. She was Maximum, Maximum Ride: girlfriend of the recently deceased Fang Knight...

Both girls walked exactly parallel to each other up the soil path to the burial site of Fang, paying no attention to the other. They took their seats, Max's closest to Fang's grave, and the unknown girls' in the very back corner.

* * *

_**And the preacher said he was a good man**_

_**And his brother said he was a good friend**_

_**But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry**_

* * *

The preacher spoke very kindly of him, praising Fang with all the good things he'd known about the reclusive boy. Iggy trod onto the stage following him.

"_Fang was my best friend... Even though I've never truly seen him, I knew he was always there for me. He was a good friend, and I swear that when we find out who... murdered him... They will regret it eternally."_ The unknown girl in the corner's mouth flowed into a crimson smile that went unseen.

They all rose and formed a single black queue, casting into Fang's grave a handful of earth, and a few words... Max kneeled by the dugout ground, gritting her teeth as she gripped the rose stem tightly, pricking herself with the remaining thorns before wedging the base of the stem into the dark dirt, blood smearing the green colouring.

She whimpered to the still visible casket in an agonized tone, _"I hate you for what you did... But I still miss you, you idiot. If you'd never cheated this might not have happened." _

She thought back to that night... The night she'd stumbled upon Fang's scandalous evening-time affairs.

Max lay on the couch, waiting for her boyfriend of three years, Fang, to come down the stairs and join her. His phone glowed suddenly from the table in the middle of the room, New Message Received, it read. Her conscience told her otherwise... But she cautiously unlocked his phone and read the message.

_Unknown Number: "Come over when you're done with her... I've been waiting for a while. I miss seeing you, you need to get away from her more often. I'm better for you anyways, right?" _

A winking emoticon followed the words, and Max's blood began to simmer. The stairs creaked, and Max clicked off his phone and put it back to its original spot. She smiled as Fang sat next to her and kissed her cheek lovingly.

"_Your phone buzzed, love,"_ she reported to him and his eyes widened a bit before relaxing back to normal. He answered the text from the mystery girl quickly and jammed it into his back pocket.

"_So what should we watch?"_

…

…

He left for 'work' a few hours later, leaving his phone in his coat pocket on his bed. She unlocked it again, reading his reply.

"_...I don't want to do this anymore. I want to stay with Max. I'll come over to talk to you in person, though. It will be the last time."_

That was the night Fang Knight was murdered.

* * *

The mysterious girl in the back kneeled in the same place Max had, brown tendrils of hair twisting together as the wind began to blow, she sprinkled the brown earth onto the grave and laid a white rose on the side opposite Max's, and a note in the very center. She said nothing, but got up and left... The crimson smile of hers reappearing.

* * *

_**And left the secret at the grave...**_

* * *

She didn't walk far... Just out of sight, and removed her veil. No one expected her, and no one would ever find out about the sin she'd committed.

_The Note:_

_You deserved everything I did you, Fang. You should've stayed with me... Not my dearest sister._

_ Best wishes,_

_ Ella Martinez._

* * *

_~Mackenzie_


End file.
